


Bright Lightning

by nightlight9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Derek, Baker Stiles, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight9/pseuds/nightlight9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a painter whose work schedule has him wandering out onto his apartment balcony at odd hours of the night. This is where he meets Stiles, his new neighbor. Derek is caught and captivated by the other man’s bright energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lightning

It’s nearly midnight when Derek finally sets aside his brush. Forest green paint is caked under his fingernails and flecked on his arms but he doesn’t take the time to wash up before paddling across his apartment to the balcony door. The night air is cool against his overheated skin, the concrete cold under his bare feet. His hands are shaking as he lights a cigarette, the result of keeping them steady and precise for hours. He’s just taking his first drag when a voice speaks out of the dark.

“That’s a terrible habit.” Derek startles, inhaling too deeply and choking on smoke. “See, that’s exactly my point.”

“What the hell,” he finally coughs out, turning to the source of the noise that broke the nights calm. Standing one balcony over is someone Derek’s never seen before. Sure, maybe he’s not the most social of creatures, but the last time he checked his neighbor wasn’t a young man with wild brown hair and pale skin. “You’re not Ms. Sanders.”

The man’s eyes narrow when he realizes that Derek’s being serious. “No, no. The old tenant moved out three weeks ago and I moved in a few days later. I’m Stiles.”

Three weeks. Damn. When was the last time he went out? He swears he just helped Sanders with her groceries a few days ago. Apparently more time has passed than he thought. He puts the cigarette back to his lips, lost in thought of the piece that’s kept him trapped inside.

“Hello?”

Derek jerks back. “What?”

“You zoned out on me, man. I asked what your name was, you know, because it’s customary to respond to an introduction with one of your own.”

“Oh.” His face flushes. “Derek. It’s Derek.”

Stiles doesn’t seem to judge his communication skills, instead he beams over at him and presses himself against the balcony railing, arm outstretched. Derek stares at it for a moment before raising an eyebrow at his neighbor. Stiles seems to realizes that they won’t be able to stretch far enough to shake hands. He doesn’t look embarrassed that he tried though. Instead he sighs dramatically and offers a small wave instead. “I’m glad that I’m finally meeting you. I was starting to convince myself that no one actually lived there and the music I heard was just in my imagination. It made me think I was going crazy, and it didn’t help that my roommate never heard anything.”

All Derek can do is blink at the boy. “Oh. Yeah, I uh, don’t get out too often.” Wow, A+ social skills. He brings a hand up and smacks himself in the forehead. 

Stiles is too busy tipping his head back to notice, laughing loud and long. “Yeah I figured as much, seeing as you didn’t know that your old neighbor moved out weeks ago.” Derek smacks himself again. Stiles clings closer to the balcony’s rail. “Hey, hey, don’t do that! There’s nothing wrong with having trouble communicating. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t have a filter.”

Derek glares over at him. “How will that make me feel any better?”

Stiles shrugs, all kinetic energy. “It makes for some interesting conversations. People get all offended, and then they don’t want to hang out with me anymore because apparently I’m-,”

“Annoying.” Derek’s voice is deadpan. Stiles jaw drops in surprise and offense. Then Derek smirks.

Stiles laughs, a shocked sound. “Oh, you’re an ass.” For a moment Derek thinks he’s screwed up again. But then he adds, “Don’t worry, everyone says that I am too. Hey, us socially inept assholes have to stick together, right?”

Derek chuckles. “Whatever you say, Stiles.” Secretly Derek is pleased that this strange, electric kid enjoys his company enough that he wants them to ‘stick together.’ It’s always been harder for him to make friends, but everything with this new neighbor seems so easy. And the lack of judgement is nice too.

Stiles yawns, breaking into Derek’s thought. “Hey, you should head to bed,” he hears himself say. “It’s late.”

The other boy chuckles. “You’re probably right.” In one sharp movement he pushes himself away from the rail. “Well, it was nice to finally meet you.”

“Goodnight.”

The smile on his face softens. It’s far too fond for a first meeting. “Goodnight, Derek. I’ll see you around, alright.” Derek watches him go inside before finally turning back to stare into the dark. His cigarette has burned out, forgotten during the conversation. He doesn’t light another even though his hands are still shaking. For the first time in a long time Derek goes to bed before one in the morning. His dreams are colored, stark cream and chocolate brown.

\-----------

“Do you only come out at night?” Derek’s not proud to admit that the sudden voice makes him jump. “Are you a vampire?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Stiles, I’m a fictional species that feeds on the life blood of others. Fantastic deduction skills.”

“Har har.” His voice is all sarcasm, but his expression is bright. “No, but seriously, how cool would that be though?”

“If you define ‘cool’ as ‘dangerous,’ then very.”

It’s been four days since their last interaction and when the other boy laughs, the energy is electric. Heat thrums under Derek’s skin. He asks, “How old are you,” voice filled with a sort of awe, before he can stop himself. He flushes immediately. “I’m sorry, I-.”

Stiles just laughs again and moves closer to the rails. “Twenty three.” He rests his elbows of the rail and leans closer. “Now, I told you mine, you tell me yours.”

Derek’s face is so warm. “I just turned twenty nine.”

“Well then, happy belated birthday, Derek.” There’s something flirty in the way he says his name and curls closer. Derek opens his mouth to tell him to be careful so he doesn’t fall, but is interrupted when his front door bangs open. He freezes when a feminine vice calls out his name loud enough that Stiles hears. “Derek, who’s-.”

He actually sounds concerned. Derek sighs. “Sorry. Just give me a minute.” Stiles reaches out a hand, as though that would be enough to hold him back from an intruder. Derek ignores him and steps inside, not bothering to close the sliding door to the balcony. 

Standing just inside his apartment, Laura is taking off her shoes. She smiles over at him, big and bright. “Hey little brother.”

He rolls his eyes at the old nickname and starts rearranging some of his paints. It keeps his hands busy as he prepares himself for the familiar lecture from his sister about being a recluse. The lecture doesn’t come. Instead Laura heads towards the bathroom. 

“I hope you don’t mind me dropping by. I was on my way home from work when Jane demanded we find a bathroom.” She pats her pregnant stomach fondly. Derek relaxes and moves into the kitchen to make her some tea. By the time she rejoins him, he has warm tea seeping in a portable mug. 

“Being pregnant is such a pain,” she bemoans though the adoration in her voice is clear. She accepts the mug and then curls into her brother’s side. In turn Derek slings an arm around her shoulder, welcoming her warmth. 

“Please, you love it.”

“Yeah, I do.” Her hand drifts to rest on her belly. “I’m just ready to meet her is all.” With a quick movement she pulls away and wanders across the apartment to examine the piece he’s been working on. “This is amazing, Der.”

He blushes at her praise. “I-. Thank you. It’s taken a lot of time to get the details in the landscape right.”

“You’re so talented.” The gleam in her eyes becomes brighter and more determined. “You’ve been sleeping, right?” Here it comes. “And eating?”

“Laura.”

“And you’re not smoking too much, right?”

“Laura.”

“No, don’t you ‘Laura’ me. It’s been weeks since you’ve come over for dinner. And I know mom hasn’t talked to you in a while. We’re just looking out for you.”

“I know, but I’m a grown adult. I can take care of myself.” He lowers his voice. “I promise, alright. It’s just-. Well, you know how it is when I’m working on a big piece. And this one is commissioned, so-.”

“I know, I know. That’s why I worry. Especially when I haven’t seen or talked to you.”

He crosses the room to pull her into a tight hug, grateful that she cares so much. Out of all of his family members, he has always been closest with Laura. “Hey, I’m alright. I promise. And guess what, I’m even socializing a little bit.”

She makes a shocked sound then laughs. “Wow, really? You, talking to people without being forced!”

“I know right.” The teasing is light, familiar. “I have this new neighbor. He’s,” there are a lot of things that Derek can say to describe Stiles. Too many. “It’s easy with him.”

Laura pulls back, her expression shocked. “I-. That’s good, Der. I’m glad that you have-.” She trails off, waiting for a name.

“Stiles.”

She doesn’t even question the strange name. “I’m glad that you have Stiles.” He can tell that she wants to say more, ask more. He’s pleased when she refrains. He doesn’t feel ready to admit the pull he feels for the strange boy. “You still have to promise that you’ll come over for dinner sometime soon though. Nick misses your company.” Derek doubts that her outgoing husband misses Derek’s quiet company but he doesn’t fight her. “I’ll make sure that he makes the ribs that you love.”

“Alright, I promise I’ll come over this week. Maybe Thursday?”

She nods. “And you’ll call Mom?” She slaps at him when she sees his expression. “Don’t even, Derek. You’ve had it easy since I’ve gotten pregnant. She used to call you all the time. Now all that concerned attention is on me. So you better call her.”

“I’ll make sure I do that tomorrow, alright.”

She leans in and kisses his cheek. “Good. She misses you.” With a deep breath, she moves to the door for her shoes. “I should get going. Thursday, don’t forget. You promised.” He gets another cheek kiss before his sister disappears out the door with the promise to text when she’s made it home. As Derek locks up, he smiles, once again glad that he gave her a key. As annoying as her concern can be, he does love her a lot.

It takes him another minute to remember that he left Stiles waiting outside. As he hurries to the balcony, he finds himself hoping that that the younger man waited for him. 

He did. As soon as Derek steps outside, Stiles stops pacing and presses close to the railing. “Is everything alright?” The question and concern in his voice surprises him and makes Derek heat up.

“Yeah, sorry. That was just my sister.”

Stiles’ nose wrinkles. “She comes over this late? Are you all vampires?”

Derek laughs while shrugging. “She knew that I would be awake. And no one here is a vampire because they’re not real.” Stiles snorts. “She’s pregnant and needed to use the bathroom on her way home from work.” Maybe that gives too much away, but it makes the younger boy relax.

“Oh, okay. I was worried about who was busting in at this time of night.”

Derek smiles softly. “Laura likes to drop by when I’m least expecting it to make sure that I have regular human contact. Now she uses little Jane as an excuse.”

Now Stiles smiles. “Family’s good for that. I don’t have any siblings, but my dad is always calling to check in. And my roommate Scott might as well be my brother. He’s been my best friend forever and we’re always looking out for each other.”

Derek lights a cigarette. “It will be nice when Jane is born. I have a big family and we all grew up close but now we’re all mostly older, so it will be good to have a baby around again.”

Stiles quirks an eyebrow. “You don’t exactly seem like a family man.” He pauses. “No offense or anything.”

Derek shrugs. “Maybe not, but I am. Like I said, I come from a big family.” Something in Stiles’ open and interested expression makes Derek want to talk. That doesn’t happen often. “Get ready to count.” Stiles holds up his hands, smiling brightly. “Laura is the oldest from our family. She married Nick, an only child, and now he’s my brother. They live fifteen minutes from me and thirty from our parents.”

“Okay, so that’s two siblings and two parents. Who else, family man?”

Derek takes a long drag to hide his smile. “I’m next,” Stiles holds up another finger, face serious. “Then there’s my sister Cora. She’s your age. Right now she’s working on her Masters. After her there are the twins, Isaac and Erica. They’re twenty one. Erica has been dating Boyd for over three years, and they’re planning on getting married next year, so you should include him in your count too.” Stiles looks at his hands then back up at Derek, nodding for him to go on. “We grew up in the same house with my uncle’s daughter Malia, so she’s practically my sister. And then ten years ago they had another kid, Tyson and even though he’s so much younger than me, we became pretty close. That’s everyone. I mean, I have a ton of cousins that were always staying over, but that’s the main count of my family.”

“Holy crap! You weren’t kidding. Eight siblings! Dude, I am so jealous. I always wanted a big family, but it was just little ol’me.”

Derek shrugs again. “It probably wasn’t like you’d imagine it to be. The house was always loud and there was never any privacy.”

“But imagine all the good times! You’d never be bored.”

“I don’t have to imagine it, I lived it. And it wasn’t all fun. I’ve always been more quiet and kept to myself more, which was hard when there were kids running around screaming all the time. Actually, once I tried to give Cora away because I was so tired of it.” 

Stiles claps his hands together, eyes bright in the dim light. “Story time!”

Derek rolls his eyes, blushing at his enthusiasm. “Okay, you know all those missing pet posters that people put up?” A nod. “Well, my mom calls all the kids in the family ‘pups.’ I was eleven, Cora not yet six, and I hated how much she looked up to me because she never left me alone. So I made a few posters with a picture of her on it that read, ‘Free Pup, comes with her own bowl. House trained.’ I got in so much trouble when my parents found one on the light post outside our house.”

The memory makes Derek smirk and Stiles tip back in laughter. Derek swells with pride at eliciting that reaction from the energetic man. “Oh man, you must have been the best eleven year old ever.”

“I think my parents would disagree.”

“Okay, okay, my turn. So, like I said, I always wanted a big family. When I met Scott we had hit it off immediately, and I wanted to be his brother so bad. So I hid him in my closet for three days thinking that I could keep him there forever.”

Derek laughs, honest and easy. “How did you manage to hide him for so long?”

The younger man shrugs with a rugged grin. “I thought that I was really sneaky but it turned out everyone knew he was there. His mom was working a lot because his dad had just left them, so having him at my house made it convenient for her. That was why she let him stay. Eventually he had to go home, but we’ve been inseparable since.”

“I can practically picture you trying to sneak food into your room for him.” And the strange part is that he can. Derek has always had trouble connecting with people outside of his family, but it’s just like he told Laura. It’s so easy with Stiles. It puzzles and excites him. 

“Please, I was the master of food stealing.” He sounds offended that Derek would think anything otherwise. “Scott lived off a healthy diet of chips and apple juice.”

They laugh together. “Sounds very nutritious.” Derek finishes his cigarette. They stand in easy camaraderie until Derek straightens up. 

“You headed to bed?” Stiles asks.

Derek nods. “Yeah, it’s late and I should try to get some sleep.” He presses a yawn against the back of his hand. “So should you.”

Stiles smirks. “Yeah, yeah. You’re probably right.” His eyelashes flutter. “Sleep tight, Vampire.”

And Derek rolls his eyes, but his chest is warm.

\-----------

Derek finishes the painting on Saturday, just after nine. It’s always a relief to finish a commissioned piece. He prefers painting whatever he wants and hoping it’s sold rather than having someone restrict him with their ideas.

He’s outside enjoying the chilly air, thinking about what he can do next, when Stiles’ balcony door opens. The younger man greets him with a smile and, “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

It makes Derek laugh and turn his deck chair so he’s facing his neighbor. “Hello to you too, Stiles.”

He blinks. “Wow, you seem so,” a pause, “soft tonight.” Derek quirks one eyebrow. “Oh, never-mind. There’s your sarcastic eyebrow.”

Up goes the other one. “Sarcastic eyebrow?”

Stiles laughs. “Yeah dude, you have very specific facial expressions. I’m learning to speak your eyebrow language.”

“Eyebrow language? Are you high?”

“Wouldn’t that be nice,” he mumbles, barely audible. Louder he says, “Alas, this is just my sparking personality.” Derek snorts. “Alright, listen here, you jerk, I am fabulous. You’re just jealous that I’m figuring you out.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Your face doesn’t make sense.”

“Whatever you say, Stiles.”

Stiles opens his mouth but another boy steps outside before he can respond. He looks to be about Stiles’ age, with floppy hair and an uneven jawline. “Everyone’s ready to go. What are you doing out here anyway?”

Stiles sighs with his whole body. “Derek, this is Scott.”

“Nice to meet you.”

The boy startles, as if he hadn’t noticed Derek. Then he beams. “Hi! It’s so great to meet you finally. Stiles won’t shut up about you. I said that we should bring you some cookies or something, but he swore it’d be dangerous to intrude on a vampire recluse.” He tilts his head confused. “Not that I really know what the means.”

Derek raises both eyebrows at Stiles, but he’s smiling. Stiles looks so red. “Scott! Dude, not cool!”

His best friend shrugs. “What? I was being honest. But seriously, we’re ready.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just let me say goodbye to Derek, then we’ll go.”

Scott doesn’t look entirely convinced. “Okay. Just don’t keep Lydia waiting too long. She will leave you.” Scott brightens when he turns and waves at Derek, who’s trying to figure out if ‘Lydia’ is Stiles’ girlfriend. “It was nice to meet you man!” And then he’s turning and heading back inside.

“Sorry about him.” Derek snaps out of his thoughts and shrugs at Stiles. “It’s his first night off at the same time as his girlfriend Allison, so we’re all going out.”

Derek wants to ask about Lydia. He doesn’t. “What does Scott do?”

“He’s a nurse, like his mom. So is Allison, so their schedules overlap a lot. I tried to tell him that he should use this time for a date night or something, but he wanted everyone to go out together. And who am I to deny a bro friend-time?”

Derek shakes his head fondly at the rant. “Then you shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

He rolls his eyes. “Probably not, but they can hold their horses. This is important.” Derek smiles soft and pleased. It feels good, knowing that he thinks Derek is worth something. Stiles matches the expression and leans across the rails. “What are your plans for tonight?”

Derek shrugs. “I don’t really have plans.” Stiles stares at him until he sighs. “I should call my mom, maybe, but it’s kind of late. Then maybe I’ll order some take out and watch a movie.”

Stiles smiles. “That sounds like a great night. I’m kind of jealous.”

He shakes his head with a smile. “Stiles, your friends are waiting.”

“But-.”

“They’re waiting for you.”

“Oh fine. But you owe me a movie night, take out and everything.”

“Sure, Stiles. Next time we’ll do that.”

When he beams looking so pleased, Derek’s breath catches and he knows he’s screwed. He stays outside long after the other man is gone.

\-----------

“Please tell me that’s not blood.” His voice breaks on the last word.

Derek looks down at his stained shirt, at the red speckles along his arms and caked under his nails. It’s the first time that they’ve both been outside when the sun is up so the paint stands out. It must have been too dark before for Stiles to have noticed his general appearance before. “No, it’s paint.” He blinks up at the younger man, noticing for the first time that his neighbor is not alone. A young red-head, too sharp to be anything less than striking, is perched at his patio table. She’s beautiful. Derek turns away from her quickly, a burn starting in his chest. “I’m a painter.”

Stiles cheeks heat, a pretty pink. Derek wishes that he was closer to the color, closer to the magnetic pull. Stiles seems so much more in the light of day. But Derek isn’t the one sitting beside him with a glass of lemonade pressed between his palms. “Oh, right! I mean, I didn’t-.”

The girl huffs, flipping her hair over one shoulder in a fluid movement. “You’ve been creeping on your recluse neighbor for weeks and you didn’t even know what he did for a living?”

Stiles nearly flails himself out of his seat. “Lydia, it never came up, okay!” Lydia. Derek had completely forgotten her. How could he have forgotten the woman who Stiles was dating while he dreamt of rich laughter and warm eyes? And Derek would hold out hope that the pair are just friends, but then Lydia says, “I’m so disappointed in you, Stiles,” and her voice is so coy and flirtatious that his name is a purr. The burn in Derek’s chest chills, ice cold and hard. He feels like an idiot for caring so much.

He forces a smile that he’s sure comes across more like a grimace. “Well, um, I’ve got to go. But it was good to see you.” He backs up all the way into his apartment, ignoring how his hands shake, ignoring Stiles’ surprised yelp and Lydia saying, ‘interesting.’ 

He breaks his self-imposed rule of smoking inside, then calls himself a coward and gets lost in a chaotic piece of honey brown and razor red. The finished look is edgy and beautiful. Derek hates it, is jealous of it. As soon as he puts it up on his website it gets sold. Derek has never been happier to sell a painting. He’s glad to be rid of it.

\-----------

Derek doesn’t see Stiles again for nearly two weeks. The first few days he goes out of his way to avoid the younger man. Then he determines that he’s being an idiot and returns to his normal schedule. But he still doesn’t see Stiles. 

It’s not until Derek is sitting outside enjoying reading in the afternoon light when Stiles stumbles out his door, breathing hard. “Derek!”

Derek startles, dropping his book. Before he can think about it he opens his mouth and whines, “Dammit, Stiles, now I’ve lost my page.”

“I’m sorry.” He sounds to downtrodden that Derek freezes, glancing over to see how upset he looks. 

“I mean, it’s just a book.”

Stiles shakes his head, frantic for understanding. “No, not for that.”

Derek blinks, confused. “Then what?”

He explodes. “For not knowing that you were a painter! For whatever made you avoid me for weeks!”

Derek huffs, barely avoiding smacking his head against the balcony rail. “I wasn’t avoiding you.”

Stiles scowls. “Really? So even though we used to talk all the time, it’s been weeks since I’ve seen you, a change that came after I made myself look like an idiot in front to you and you left in a hurry. But you weren’t avoiding me?”

His hard tone makes Derek cringe. “Okay, so maybe I was a little bit. But not for whatever reason you’re thinking.”

“Why then?”

It’s a demand that Derek won’t answer. “It doesn’t matter. I was being dumb. But I’m done now.”

Stiles looks like he wants to argue, standing tall and still for a moment. But then all the tension leaves him and he throws himself against the railing. “Oh thank God. I’ve missed you so much. I was about ready to set up a tent out here so I would be here when you came out.”

Derek doesn’t let that get to his heart like it would have before, but he does smile. “I missed you too, Stiles.”

“So,” he shuffles after a stretch of silence. “You’re a painter.”

“Yeah.” Derek is watching Stiles closely, noting how nervous he seems. He doesn’t like the change, doesn’t like that his friend is lacking his usual exuberance. “Would you like to see what I do?”

His jaw drops, the blush fading from his cheeks in surprise. “Really, you would let me see your work?”

Derek nods. He wouldn’t mind letting Stiles in. “Of course.” The bright smile that lights up his face makes Derek proud. Of course, then it looks like Stiles is ready to climb across the balcony to get closer. “Stiles! Use the door!” Stiles lowers his leg, looking sheepish, like he forget that was an option. Derek motions him over and then goes inside.

He has exactly thirty seven seconds to freak out before Stiles knocks on the door.

It’s not like Derek’s ever been concerned about people seeing his work before. Living with so many people made it impossible to be sneaky and secretive. But it’s Stiles, with the electric energy Derek was trying to break himself from wanting around. But even with a pretty girlfriend, they can still be friends. Right?

The energy in the room changes as soon as the door is pulled open. Stiles is all curiosity as he rocks back on his heels and takes in the mess of the open floor plan - random paint containers everywhere; finished work and blank canvases alike propped against walls; heavy lighting equipment and large tarps on the ground. Frankly it looks like a disaster, but Derek doesn’t feel embarrassed because Stiles doesn’t seem to mind. In fact he looks so pleased by it, expression open with wonder. He starts to wander closer to a stack of finished work only to change course abruptly and move towards the middle of the room where Derek’s work-in-progress stands on the easel. Derek trails helplessly after him.

“Dude.” His voice is soft and breathy, making the air heavy with a sense of importance. To Derek it feels almost dangerous. “This is amazing.” He turns to stare at him. “You’re amazing.”

It makes Derek stutter. “I-. Um-. But-. Yeah, I-. Thank you.”

All of Stiles’ sharp edges soften. “It’s true. You’re amazing.” He swallow. Derek watches the movement. “Can I see your other work?”

They spend a good portion of the afternoon looking at paintings and talking about art. Stiles seems to be full of ‘official’ knowledge. It amuses Derek to no end when he hangs his head and admits that he went on a google binge when he found out Derek’s profession. 

Then Derek makes them both a cup of coffee and they settle onto the couch. “So, what is it you said to me once? I told you mine, you tell me yours? What do you do?”

At his end of the couch, Stiles clears his throat. “Um. I uh, I own my own bakery.”

Derek’s eyebrows rise. He never would have suspected that. “Stiles, that’s amazing! Twenty three and you have your own business!” The other man shrugs like it’s no big deal. “What made you want to do that?”

He lights up. “My mom. She taught me how to bake. Or, she let me help when she was baking. I always made more of a mess than actually being useful, but it was my favorite thing to do so she was always happy to have me in the kitchen with her. As I was nearing high school graduation and started to question what to do with the rest of my life, the only thing that mattered to me was that I was happy. And nothing made me happier than being in the kitchen. I’m lucky that it worked out for me.” He bites at his lip. “My mom was really proud of my decision even though she’ll still swear up and down that I can’t make banana bread to rival hers. And it’s her recipe!”

Derek laughs at the way Stiles throws his hands in the air, laughs at how relaxed and easy their conversation is. “So next time you’re going to bring me something, right?”

“Yeah.” It’s nearly a whispered word pressed through a smile. “Next time.”

\-----------

There are a lot of ‘next times.’ Derek enacts an open door policy that Stiles takes full advantage of. He drops in with a fresh batch of cookies or a new scone for Derek to try every few days. The first time that he walks in when Derek is working he leaves immediately only to come back ten minutes later with bags laden with baking ingredients. That sparks a whole new system, a quiet one where they’ll both work until stopping for dinner. Then they’ll take the time after for movies or conversation. It messes with Derek’s normal work schedule, but he really can’t say that he minds that Stiles starts spending more time at Derek’s apartment than in his own home. Scott has to come over more than once to retrieve him. 

One of the funniest incidences they have occurs the first time Laura barges in while Stiles is there. While she knows that Derek spends a lot of time with the other man, she doesn’t quite know much else. So her expression is all concern and confusion when she walks in and Stiles is sprawled across the kitchen floor bemoaning his burnt cupcakes while Derek worked and mostly ignored him. Of course, it was only funny while she stared open mouthed and slack jawed. But then she beamed in understanding, the light in her eyes promising to tell the whole family what she’s found in terrible detail. 

It takes over a month before Derek brings up Lydia. He and Stiles are sitting on opposite ends of the couch reading when it occurs to him just how much time they spend together. 

Derek closes his book. “Don’t you ever see your girlfriend?” The word leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, but he feels like it’s necessary to bring it up. After all, even though his feeling for Stiles have only increased despite a vow to ignore them, he doesn’t want to drive a wedge between them. 

For his part, Stiles just looks confused. “Girlfriend?”

“Lydia.”

“Lydia? Oh, no! We’re not dating. She would eat me alive! As much as I love her, our relationship is strictly platonic.” Derek’s heart seizes then soars with that information. They’re not dating?! Something - triumph, joy, hope - must show on his face because then Stiles is beaming, sly and mischievous. “Is that why you haven’t made a move? Because you thought I was dating her?”

Derek’s heart stutters. “I-. Well-.” He clears his throat and decides to hell with it. “Yes.”

And Stiles looks so happy, eyes lighting with glee. “Good. I mean, not good that you got the signals wrong, but good that you’ve figured it out. I was starting to think that this was one sided, which sucked because I’m so gone for you.”

He blinks at the admission, then scoots forward. Stiles’ cheek is smooth under his fingertips. He watches, marveling as his eyes flutter shut. “I’m gone for you too,” he whispers. “Have been for a while.”

Everything is soft wonder. And then Stiles sparks into motion, crowding Derek back against the couch. His hands wander over his arms, across his chest, his face, restless. Derek feels like he’s caught fire and he welcomes the burn. He’s the one that finally tips Stiles head so that their lips connect. There’s nothing tentative in the way that they kiss. It’s all heat, pent up emotion. Derek pulls away first. He feels like he has to slow it down, slow everything down. Stiles whines with the loss.

“Come on, we should make dinner or something.” He laughs at Stiles’ put out expression. “We can cuddle and kiss later, but if we keep going we’re not going to stop.” He’s just trying to be careful so that he doesn’t ruin everything. When Stiles twines their fingers together, Derek thinks he understands. 

But then Stiles says, “Is that so bad,” and kisses him again. When he nibbles on his lower lip, Derek loses control. And well, maybe they’ve waited long enough.

\-----------

Not even two weeks into their relationship, Stiles demands that Derek, “paint him like one of his French girls.” Derek rolls his eyes, but his next piece is all lightning. He hangs it over his bed, and there is stays. And when he’s introduced to the sharp beauty that is Lydia Martin, he doesn’t feel jealous at all. Because Stiles’ hand is in his, and he knows he has nothing to worry about.


End file.
